Dejarle ir
by Pettit Licorne
Summary: SPOILER para los que no hayan leido del quinto libro en adelante


**Dejarle ir**

El silencio cubría las rocosas paredes que interminables se expandían por el largo pasillo por el que caminaba apresurado. No le quedaba demasiado tiempo antes de que algún miembro de la orden se percatase de que no se encontraba en su puesto de vigilancia y mandasen a alguien a buscarle preocupados por la posibilidad de que hubiese sido atacado. Tuvo que acallar la pequeña punzada de culpabilidad que comenzaba a sentir, y habría tiempo para eso, pero solo una vez terminado lo que pensaba hacer.

Comenzaba a notar las piernas más pesadas que antes, llevaba un buen rato corriendo y en su actual estado de salud no podría aguantar demasiado. En momentos puntuales como este solía desear seguir siendo un profesor de Hogwart pero como siempre terminaba ocurriendo al final se reprochaba a sí mismo su egoísmo. En vez de pensar en volver al colegio para poder vigilar más de cerca de Harry, lo que realmente le gustaría sería tener a Severus dispuesto a prepararle la única poción que hasta el momento había conseguido frenar sus instintos licántropos, al menos lo suficiente para saborear un breve lapsus de verdadera vida. El tiempo pasado en la escuela como profesor fue el mejor en muchos años, aunque nada se comparaba a lo que ese año propició, el volverse a encontrar con él.

Solo le faltaban por recorrer escasos metros para llegar a su meta y el esfuerzo empezaba a pintarse en sus pálidas facciones, pero no iba a fallar ahora, no estando tan cerca. Se enteró por casualidad en la cena un par de noches atrás, tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para fingir no haber escuchado nada, mucho más aún para controlar la aceleración sufrida en su pecho. Estaba allí, Dumbledore nunca lo llegó a trasladar limitándose solamente a esconderlo en otro de los miles rincones del castillo, y ahora gracias a la casualidad tenía una oportunidad de volver a encontrarse con él.

Torció en una esquina hacia la derecha con la respiración más agitada a cada paso que daba, sin embargo, una vez frente a la puerta buscada tan ansiosamente se detuvo incapaz de tomar el pomo y girarlo para entrar. Deseaba verlo, necesitaba estar una vez más con él, volver a mirarlo a los ojos y sentir que todo dejaba de importar salvo una maravillosa, descarada e inolvidable sonrisa. Al levantar la mano para peinarse y arreglar su ropa se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le temblaba, dejó escapar el aliento junto a una pequeña exclamación divertida. No pasaba tantos nervios desde la primera vez que quedaron solos para ver un partido de Quidditch, como ahora también fue él quien fue a buscarlo presentando la misma imagen ansiosa de ahora, salvo que en aquel entonces era prácticamente un adolescente confundido por sus sentimientos. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces y con decisión entró en la habitación. Sintió su presencia de inmediato, solo tenía que avanzar un poco más y le vería. Sin embargo debió prever que el otro no tendría paciencia para esperar a que llegase y le llamaría impaciente.

-Remus, date prisa, llevo esperándote una eternidad.

-Lumus.

Tras invocar en un susurro el sencillo encantamiento la habitación se iluminó tenuemente dejando ver el rostro de aquel que tanto buscó incluso en sueños.

-Acércate, no puedo verte bien desde tan lejos. -Como hechizado por su voz Remus caminó hasta quedar a un par de pasos de él.- No tienes buena pinta, estás más delgado que la última vez que te vi.

-La luna llena es en dos días, ya sabes cómo me afecta. –No se atrevía a pronunciar su nombre, le gustaba mantenerlo en la boca y saborearlo antes de dejarlo escapar entre sus labios y compartirlo con el aire.- Tú en cambio estás mejor que nunca, vuelves a lucir como cuando éramos jóvenes.

-Sí, verdad? –Abrió los brazos exhibiéndose ante él con vanidad, sonriendo cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban- Esto no está tan mal como piensas, podría decir que incluso es divertido.

-¿Y qué no lo es para ti? –Comenzaba a sentir los efectos de tenerle tan cerca, todo s cuerpo se iba relajando paulatinamente e incluso remitía el cansancio acusado hasta ahora.- Pero por una vez hazme un favor y habla en serio, lo necesito, necesito escucharlo de tus labios.

-Está bien –Suspiró sabiendo que en esta ocasión no podría evitar preguntas tan importantes como incómodas, al menos para el hombre frente a él- No hace falta que lo hagas, sé lo que vas a preguntar y la respuesta es sí. –Ver como Remus bajaba los hombros mostrando así su decaimiento le produjo un gran desasosiego- Estoy bien aquí, aunque quisiese no podría volver a tu lado.

-Esperaba no oír eso por más que lo supiese.

Abatido, se dejó caer en una silla con las manos entre las piernas sin dejar de sostener la varita lo que le daba un aspecto algo siniestro al iluminarle el rostro desde abajo. Aquello era lo que esperaba desde hacía ya varios meses, incluso perdió el sueño por la incertidumbre, pero ahora que por fin tenía una prueba tangible de que no existía camino de retorno era como si una pesada losa le cayese encima dificultándole respirar.

-Remus...-Lo llamó con suavidad consciente del duro trago por el que pasaba.- Solo me falta una cosa, algo que únicamente tú puedes permitirme.

-Lo sé, pero no encuentro la forma de hacerlo –Lo miró a los ojos desde donde se encontraba viéndolo aún más guapo y alto de lo que era- No quiero hacerlo¿Cómo puedo hacer lo que me pides?

-Tan solo di hasta luego.

Bajó la cabeza enterrándola entre la mano que permanecía libre, sabía lo que debía hacer, que no quedaba otra opción, al menos no una justa para ambos. Y aún así nunca en su vida le costó tanto ponerse en pie y esbozar una sonrisa.

-Tengo algo mucho mejor que decirte.

Eliminó el espacio que les separaba, abrió la mano colocándola contra frente a él, sintiendo la opresión de la otra al imitarle el gesto, tocándose por fin tras tanto tiempo separados. Todo el cuerpo de Remus se movió buscando un contacto completo contra su cuerpo, sentir sus labios en un beso que le sabría siempre a poco, encontrando un toque frío sobre sus labios allí donde antes solo existía calidez. Permanecieron besándose pocos segundos, eran más que suficientes para expresar todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y al separarse solo sus manos permanecieron tocándose.

-Te amo Sirius

Black sonrió nada más escuchar sus palabras, mostrando su entendimiento en la tristeza de sus ojos, sabiendo que Remus al fin le dejaría marchar y que podía hacerlo tranquilamente pues esta vez estaría en paz. La figura de Sirius comenzó a desdibujarse muy lentamente como si fuese humo, no permitió que Remus dejase de mirarlo a los ojos, deseaba transmitirle hasta el último instante lo mucho que correspondía su amor. Y cuando ya casi desaparecía volvió a hablar inundando los oídos de su amante con la dulzura de su voz, con un amor que solo un licántropo supo obtener.

-Te estaré esperando.

Le tomó menos de un segundo parpadear pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos Black ya había desaparecido por completo y en su lugar solo quedaba su propio reflejo deformado por las lágrimas que caían sin pedir permiso por sus mejillas.

Se permitió un solo momento más de debilidad cerrando los ojos y apoyando la frente en la fría superficie del espejo. Por más que hubiese escuchado sobre aquel objeto y sus poderes jamás imaginó que el espejo de Oessed fuese algo tan real. Había tenido a Sirius frente a él, lo había besado por última vez y este le prometió que le esperaría, y nadie, dijese lo que dijese le disuadiría de ello.

Una vez recobrada la compostura y secadas sus lágrimas decidió que era hora de regresar a su puesto, ahora que volví a tener el dominio de sus emociones no se perdonaría si por culpa de su egoísmo le ocurría algo a Harry o cualquier otro estudiante. Salió apresuradamente de la habitación chocando contra un cuerpo cálido y robusto.

-Dumbledore. –Pasada la sorpresa por encontrar allí al director no le cupo la menor duda sobre lo que su superior hacía esperando justo en aquella puerta.- Sabías que lo había oído¿por qué no intentaste impedírmelo?

-No hubiese servido de mucho¿o ya no recuerdas todas las veces que os he prohibido algo y me habéis desobedecido sin ningún remordimiento?

Como tantas otras veces la mezcla imponente y afable de la presencia del director le calmaba y hacía sentir seguro. Con aquella pregunta su mente retornó a tiempos pasados, sin duda mejores, en los que lo que más les preocupaba era terminar el mapa del merodeador o descubrir un nuevo pasadizo del castillo. Cuando Dumbledore empezó a caminar le siguió en silencio durante un largo trecho.

-Pensé que solo te preocupabas de tus alumnos estos días.

-Y dime Remus¿Desde cuando has dejado de ser mi alumno?

El más joven dejó escapar una risa relajada que se expandió por todo su ser renovando su ánimo. Estaba seguro de que jamás llegaría a saber cómo se las apañaba aquel hombre para conocer cada detalle de lo que sucedía en Hogwart, pero también tenía claro que no le importaba mientras siguiese cuidando de todos. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica volviéndose su andar menos pesado al recordar lo sucedido minutos antes.

-Gracias Dumbledore.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ahora sé que él está bien y me espera.

**FIN**

Este es mi fanfic tanto de Harry Potter como fuera del universo de Saint Seiya. Espero que al menos os agrade y que me digáis qué os ha parecido.


End file.
